


Ночной разговор

by nokot



Series: Принцы Асгарда [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор Локи и Тора сразу после событий в "Мстителях"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Лестница. Небольшая площадка, поворот направо, еще один пролет, узкий коридор и снова лестница. Тусклые светильники через каждые полсотни ступеней и через каждую сотню шагов.  
Идущий впереди шел уверенно, звук его шагов разносился на два, а то и на три уровня вверх и вниз. Следующий за ним отставал ровно на два корпуса: не рвался догонять, но и не замедлял шаг. Отстанет – сзади в него врежется третий участник процессии и, если очень не повезет, опалит ему волосы пламенем факела, поднятого над головой под самый потолок. Толку от того факела было немного, света хватало лишь на то, чтобы не спутать человека с его тенью.  
По этим коридорам редко ходили, эти лестницы мели раз в год, щели в этих стенах заделывали раз в столетие. На камнях поблескивали тонкие вены замерзшей влаги. В выемке одной из ступеней скопилась вода, с прошлой ночи она успела превратиться в лед. Человек во главе процессии спускался через две ступени сразу, не глядя под ноги. Следующий за ним поскользнулся на ледяной корке и взмахнул рукой, чтобы опереться на стену, свет факела отразился в гладких звеньях цепи на его запястьях. Пленник оступился, потеряв опору. Идущий впереди него не обернулся и не замедлил шаг, лишь резко поднял левую руку, перегораживая проход. Пленник ударился о его плечо, выпрямился и поспешно отстранился, восстанавливая дистанцию.  
Темница, куда они наконец пришли, была похожа на келью отшельника: довольно просторная, но с низким потолком. Ни одного окна, только небольшое смотровое окошко в толстой двери, а в нем вместо стекла – густая решетка. В дальнем конце – лежак, похожий на широкую скамью, у двери – квадратный стол с вросшими в каменный пол ножками и еще одна скамья, прикрепленная к стене цепями.  
Не дожидаясь распоряжения, пленник пересек свою временную камеру и сел на лежанку. Его конвоиры подошли к нему вплотную: один, чтобы осветить наполовину скрытое плотной маской лицо, другой, чтобы ткнуть в эту маску пальцем и спросить:  
– Обещаешь не колдовать, если я сниму с тебя это?  
Пленник прищурился и сначала пожал плечами, а затем медленно кивнул. Второй конвоир потянулся было к нему, чтобы открыть замок на маске, но первый оттолкнул его так, что тот едва удержался на ногах. Факел в его руке качнулся, на стенах заплясали безумные тени.  
– Оставь факел на стене снаружи и ступай, – распорядился старший, снимая с пленника цепь. – Запри дверь снаружи, как будто он здесь один! Утром вернешься, отведем его к Одину.  
– Но… – Стражник растерянно топтался на пороге камеры. – Но ведь не положено!  
– Ты будешь со мной спорить, идиот? – Цепь и маска полетели в сторону двери. – Делай, что велят!  
Света факела, проникающего в камеру сквозь смотровое окошко, едва хватало, чтобы различить две фигуры: сидящего на краю широкой скамьи человека с неестественно прямой спиной и поднятой в дерзком вызове головой, и другого, который, пятясь, отошел к столу и опустился на скамью.  
– Ты все еще веришь моим обещаниям? – в голосе Локи звучали насмешка и… удивление.  
– Ты же сам говоришь, что я упрямый болван, – с усталым безразличием ответил ему Тор. – Не хотел тебя разочаровывать, брат.  
В полумраке Тор не заметил, как поморщился Локи, когда тот назвал его братом.  
– Зачем? – спросил Локи, растирая пальцами щеки и подбородок. – Зачем сам? Что, во дворце нехватка исполнителей? Этот, – он мотнул головой в сторону двери, – рад был сделать все за тебя.  
– Ты – принц Асгарда.  
Локи запрокинул голову и зло рассмеялся.  
– Сегодня ты решил поиграть в королевское благородство и братскую любовь, завтра при большом скоплении подданных Всеотец будет играть во вселенскую справедливость и отцовскую мудрость. Во что бы мне поиграть... брат? В раскаяние? Прости, я не учил эту роль!


	2. Chapter 2

Тор зашевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее на своей скамье – насколько она вообще это позволяла.  
– А ты сымпровизируй! – В его голосе звучала почти детская обида на Локи – за то, что тот заподозрил его в лицемерии. – Неужели ты правда считаешь, что тебе не в чем раскаиваться? После всего, что ты…  
– Все, что я, было после всего, что вы, – сухо ответил Локи, лег и отвернулся стене, желая прекратить бесполезный разговор.  
Некоторое время Тор сидел молча и почти неподвижно. Потом он стал напевать какую-то песню – сначала без слов, сквозь сомкнутые губы, затем вполголоса с середины куплета:  
– Ручей тот в море однажды впадет,  
Кораблик наш к морю с собой унесет,  
И с тем кораблем – наши сны и мечты,  
И мы вслед за ними, о, брат…  
– Прекрати, – Локи не сменил позы, только обхватил себя за плечи, как человек, которому внезапно стало очень холодно. – Детские песенки остались в детской, вместе с игрушками. Не притворяйся, что они еще что-то значат, – он резко приподнялся на локте и через плечо посмотрел в сторону Тора. – Завтра днем ты будешь слушать гневные речи Одина в мой адрес, кивать в согласии и смотреть на меня с осуждением и презрением. Не откладывай на завтра, начни сейчас! Это будет честнее, чем пытаться напомнить мне о том… чего никогда не было.  
Тор покачал головой, но промолчал. Он молчал очень долго, и Локи решил, что продолжения не будет. Наверняка скоро вернется стражник, отопрет дверь, и Тор Громовержец, принц Асгарда и законный наследник асгардского трона, покинет эту темницу.  
Стражник действительно вернулся. Он отпер дверь и замер на пороге неясной тенью. В руках у него было что-то объемное, завернутое в ткань.  
– Что это? – спросил Тор, не вставая со своего места.  
– Ее величество… Ваша мать велела отнести это вам, мой принц. Она сказала: «Оставь там, даже если Тор намерен уйти».  
– Тор не намерен уходить, – хмуро передразнил его старший принц, затем он повторил свой вопрос: – Что это?  
Стражник вошел и поставил на стол большую корзину.  
– Я так понял, что тут еда и… кажется, мед.  
– Дай угадаю, – раздался из дальнего угла звонкий голос пленника. – Ее величество, наша дорогая матушка, отловила тебя где-то подальше от Большого зала и тихим-тихим голосом, чтобы никто не подслушал, велела отправляться на кухню, где ее доверенная служанка уже приготовила эту корзинку для пикника?  
Стражник кивнул, стараясь не глядеть на Локи. Он ждал, что скажет Тор.  
– Оставь и уходи. До утра не возвращайся. И передай…  
– Ничего не передавай, слышишь? – Локи злила вся эта показная забота – брат, мать... осталось Одину заявиться с призывом покаяться и заверениями в духе «ты же наш сын, хоть и приемный». – Ты слышишь?!  
Тор махнул стражнику рукой, подтверждая свое согласие с этим неожиданным распоряжением.  
– Ничего не передавай. Спросит – скажи, что отнес. И всё.


	3. Chapter 3

– Есть будешь? – Тор достал из корзины первое, что попалось под руку – средних размеров пирог, судя по запаху, с мясом. – Не бойся, не отравленное.  
Он разломил пирог пополам и протянул один кусок Локи, который сидел на своей лежанке, обхватив колени, и хмуро наблюдал за братом.  
– Не голоден.  
Тор вздохнул и положил кусок пирога на край стола.  
– Ну чего ты все время выделываешься? Ни слова в простоте, ни шага, чтобы просто шагнуть. Все с какими-то подвыподвертами. Иногда пирог – это просто пирог, без тайного смысла и потайного дна. Ты же голодный, идиот!  
– Это ты вечно голодный, умник! Можно подумать, ты вообще когда-нибудь замечал, ем я или нет, а если ем, то что, и…  
– Рыбу.  
– …вообще… Что?  
– Обычно ты ешь рыбу. Больше любишь форель, жареную на углях, – Тор снял со стола корзину и начал перебирать ее содержимое. – И матушка наша это помнит. Во, смотри, форель! – Он покачал на ладони завернутую в виноградные листья рыбу. – Что примолк? Не ожидал? Поешь давай.  
– Не буду я! – нервно выкрикнул Локи, а затем добавил уже более спокойным тоном: – Аппетита нет.  
– Ну… Может быть. У меня, наверно, тоже аппетит пропал бы, будь я на твоем месте.  
– А теперь уже ты выделываешься, – устало заметил Локи, – Мы оба хорошо знаем, что никогда тебе не быть на моем месте.  
Тор рассерженно прохрипел что-то нечленораздельное и отставил корзину с едой. Внутри что-то звякнуло, но он не обратил на это внимания.  
– Я был! Был! Меня отец из Асгарда изгонял! И мои шансы вернуться были очень невелики, особенно когда вмешался ты со своими планами!  
Локи выпрямился, поднимаясь на коленях.  
– Если бы я со своими планами не вмешался, ты бы мог вообще не вернуться! Ты забыл, в какой момент ты опять получил свой проклятый молоток? Забыл?!.  
Тор тоже вскочил на ноги и сделал шаг вперед, сжимая кулаки.  
– Еще скажи, что ты это все ради меня устроил! Скользкий как угорь! Ты!..  
Он сделал еще два шага в сторону Локи. Тот не пошевелился, лишь наклонил голову набок.  
– Что? Ударишь? Здесь, где я даже ответить тебе не смогу? А потом еще раз расскажешь мне о порядочности и честности?  
Тор разжал кулаки, но на место не вернулся – так и остался стоять на полпути между своей скамьей и лежанкой Локи.  
– Ты все верно сказал: завтра я буду слушать речи Всеотца и смотреть на тебя с осуждением, ибо…  
Он махнул рукой: «А, да что там объяснять, и так все понятно». Непонятно ему было другое, и он продолжил:  
– Я здесь не за этим.  
Брови Локи приподнялись: «Неужели? Как интересно!» Тор неожиданно для себя смутился, но договорил:  
– Я разобраться хочу, брат. Понять.  
– И простить?  
В усмешке Локи не было ни капли доверия.  
Тор покачал головой.  
– Нет. Простить – это к нашей матери. А мне хотя бы понять, – он качнулся на носках, раздумывая, пойти назад или вперед, потом все-таки сделал еще пару шагов и сел на самый край лежанки, вполоборота к Локи. – Как брат понять хочу.


	4. Chapter 4

Локи тоже сел, отстраняясь от Тора, насколько позволяла лежанка.  
– Чего ты еще не понял? Как я посмел да чем я думал?  
– Это у тебя и без меня спросят, – отмахнулся Тор. – Всеотец и спросит. Ничто другое его и не интересует.  
Он замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
Локи раздражало молчание брата, как и вообще его присутствие в этой темнице. Он хотел попросить или даже потребовать, чтобы Тор убирался и оставил его в покое хотя бы до утра, но природное любопытство перевесило.  
– Что же так сильно волнует тебя и совершенно не интересует твоего отца?  
Тор два или три раза сжал правый кулак, но не угрожая, а хватаясь за что-то невидимое.  
– Зачем ты разжал пальцы?  
– Что?! – От изумления Локи даже подался вперед, но тут же снова отшатнулся. – О чем ты?  
– Тогда, на Радужном мосту? Зачем разжал пальцы? Я бы удержал. Я бы смог… – И снова напряглись мышцы на руке, которая пыталась ухватиться за что-то невидимое.  
Локи нахмурился, скрестил руки на груди и втянул голову в плечи.  
– Вот потому и разжал, что ты удержал бы.  
Настал черед Тора удивляться.  
– Ты что? Это же… Это ведь как убить себя! Но я же знаю: ты сам себя никогда! – Он яростно покачал головой. – Никогда… Но если ты знал, что я удержу, зачем не пытался?..  
– Я бы пытался, если бы знал, что ты не удержишь, – усмехнулся Локи. – Не понимаешь? Имело смысл пытаться, если бы я мог удержаться сам! Чтобы потом сказали: «Локи удержался на этом чертовом мосту, каков, а? А теперь давайте его накажем за то, что он натворил». Ты думал, я наказания испугался? Да плевать я на него хотел! Всеотец не смог бы придумать ничего худшего, чем то, что уже со мной сделал! И тебя бы он не смог переплюнуть! Если бы я не разжал тогда пальцы, потом бы все говорили: «Какой Тор молодец, удержал брата!» Ясно теперь? Не Локи удержался, а Тор удержал! Как только я себе представил, что потом было бы все как прежде... Тор то, Тор сё, Тор сходил туда, Тор победил тех, Тор, Тор, Тор!.. Ах да, с ним был кто-то еще. Локи, говорите? Да что он может без брата? И вообще он ему теперь жизнью обязан, Тор его на Радужном мосту удержал…  
Они смотрели друг на друга с тем же яростным напряжением и отчаянием, как тогда на краю Биврёста. Тор снова видел, что брат не хочет принять его руку, а Локи знал, что протянутая рука не несет с собой спасения.  
– Ты никогда не был вторым, да, брат? Всегда и во всем первый. Ты не знаешь, каково это, быть в тени первого, хотя, возможно, и догадываешься.  
– Для меня ты всегда был первым.  
– Врешь!  
– Не вру! Это ты не видишь! Или я не знаю, как показать! Ты всегда был первым для меня! Братом!  
– Я тебе не верю!!!  
Локи сполз по стене и лег, отвернувшись и подтянув колени к груди.  
– Уходи, – попросил он сиплым от напряжения голосом.  
– Что?  
– Убирайся, оставь меня одного! Я устал! Я смертельно устал от вашей королевской лжи «во благо»!  
Тор встал и направился к двери. Там он вспомнил, что до утра он такой же пленник, как и Локи: стража придет лишь на рассвете. Он вернулся на скамью, запустил было руку в корзину с едой, но тут же бросил свою «добычу» обратно – у него пропал аппетит.  
Он не слышал дыхания Локи и не мог определить, спит тот или бодрствует. Подойти и проверить Тор не решился. Ему казалось, дотронься он сейчас до брата хотя бы пальцем, тот буквально взорвется, разлетится по всем этажам огромного дворца крохотными радужными звездочками.  
– Я не знаю, какое наказание придумал для тебя Всеотец, – заговорил он, обращаясь к темноте, сгустившейся в дальнем углу, – но если это будет изгнание или что-то в этом роде… Я уйду с тобой, брат. Слышишь?  
Ответом ему была тишина.

**Author's Note:**

> Заранее благодарю за отзывы. :)


End file.
